All-Stars
All-Stars is an upcoming SSB style game, developed by the All-Stasr Development Team and published by Ultimo Gaming. It'll be a Flash game that'll be made by using sprites similar to Super Smash Flash 2 and it'll feature many playable characters. Gameplay All-Satrs' gameplay is very similar to the official Super Smash Bros. games. Unlike most traditional fighting games, each character's health is measured by a damage percentage counter. As the character is attacked, damage is accumulated and the percent value increases. The higher the percentage, the weaker the character is, and the easier it is for them to be KO'd off the stage. Matches can be played in either Time Mode, Stock Mode, or a combination of the two. In Time mode, each player receives a point when they KO an opponent, and loses a point if they are KO'd or self-destruct. At the end of the designated time limit, the player with the most points wins. In Stock mode, each player is given a chosen amount of lives, and every time they are KO'd or self-destruct, they lose a life. When a player loses all their lives, they are out of the game, and the match's conclusion is reached when there is only one player left standing. Franchises Franchises are in what makes a certain series or games of that characters, items, and stages come from. This is the complete list of characters and franchises that are set to appear in All-Stars. The list is nearly completed. * Character Type Legend ** BP = Battle (Playable) Characters ** SP = Support Character ** CM = Cameo Character Game Modes Adventure Mode: The Battle of All Time This is an all new Adventure Mode where when villains of the universes have joined forces to stop all the heroes and take the World of Trophies for themselves. They unite their armies together to stop them but the heoes will unite to efeat them. Classic Mode The Classic Mode returns this time with more stages and new bonuses. You fight a random order of characters whilst progressing through this mode and at the end, Master Hand. On hard mode, you fight the Crazy Hand at the same time. No stages have been confirmed yet for it. All-Star Mode The All-Star Mode is an unlockable game mode obtained when all the secret characters are unlocked. You fight all the characters in series. Just like in Brawl, you fight them as one series and then move on to the next. The order of the series' is unknown as of now. Multi-Man Battle Multi-Man Brawl is a single-player mode which appears in All-Stars. It challenges the player to defeat as many opponents as possible, under various pretenses, before falling from the stage, or self-destructing, or being killed. It is not confirmed if the opponents will again be the Fighting Shadow Team. These are the multiple options you can choose of Multi-Man Battle: *'10-Man Brawl' *'100-Man Brawl' *'3-Minute Brawl' *'15-Minute Brawl' *'Endless Brawl' *'Cruel Brawl' Events Events have been confirmed for inclusion. They are open for anyone to make, and expand beyond Brawl's events to minigames and such. Events include different Characters, Stages, and Items. Most of the time, they tell stories. Battle Battle is the standard fighting mode for the game. The first thing you must do after clicking it is select your character. To select the character you want, click and drag the circle with you player number on it to the character's face you want. You can also tint your character(s) to different colors. Once the characters are selected, you may decide how difficult you want the foe's AI to be. Below each CPU, there is a slider that lets you select the CPU's difficulty. The further right the slider, the more difficult the CPU. Nine is the highest level of difficulty. In the top of the character select screen there is a large gray bar that says "-man KO test!" If you click that bar, another screen pops up. In this menu you can decide how long the match will be, and/or how many lives you get. You can also determine the damage ratio, (a value that multiplies with knockback that changes the distance a foe is thrown by attacks,) the item frequency, (how often items appear,) the start damage, (how much damage you start out with,) and whether or not to display the player number above characters' heads at all times. In the top right corner of the options screen there is a circular button with a gamepad on it. If you click that button, another screen pops up. Here you can decide what controls you want to use. If you are playing against someone else, you can decide what their controls will be too. To change their controls, click the players' number, then click on the name of the command you would like to change. Then press the key you want to trigger that action. You can set up controls for up to four people, and up and jump may be mapped to the same key. Once you are done, click back to return to the character select screen. Once everything is set up the way you want, click "GO!". After you have everything set up the way you want it, you must pick a stage. Hover over the small boxes to see a bigger preview of the stages on the right. You simply have to click on the stage you want and then you're ready to fight. All 45 characters have a brief entrance animation after the match begins during the 3 second countdown. Final Form Fight Final Form Fight is another unlockable VS. game mode in which all the Final Form in the game will fight each other as if they were normal characters. Characters without Final Forms (including Semi-Final Forms) will not be allowed to be selected in this mode. Unlike Brawl mode, Final Forms will not have a Final Form Bar, nor will they have such high knockback resistance or damage dealout. Stages A stage is an arena where battles takes place, some stages have hazards to add uniqueness and complexity. The list will be coming soon. Items Items are weapons that characters grab from the foreground and can use them to attack, affect their status or to protect them. Below is a list of all items in the demo. Normal Items Some items comes from the Super Smash Bros. series, the other comes from the third-party series; appear randomly in the stages or inside of crates, barrels,capsules or party balls. *Barrel *Beam Sword *Capsule *Crate *Party Ball *Pokeball *Smashball Pokeballs The game will feature Poké Balls that were absent from the past game; they may be thrown and will summon a random P that will aid the player that sumoned it and will attack the opponents. Few have been confirmed. *Electrobe *Meowth *Mew *Rayquasa *Staryu Support Characters An all new feature, support characters, will make an appearance in All-Stars; it consists of grabbing a card like item to summon a random character and like a Pokémon, he/she will aid the player that summoned him/her and will attack the opponents. Only 7 have been confirmed. *Argos (God of War) *Exor (Mario) *Kon (Bleach) *Krillin (Dragon Ball) *Koopa Bros. (Mario) *Light Yagami (Death Note) *Uryu (Bleach) Develpopers *MJC100 (Sprite chooser and character balancer) *0reoReflex212 (Character balancer) *Mack4life (Unknown) *ChunkyMonkey2o (Character selection designer) *muscleman2008 (Spriter) *shinyrodney (Spriter and sounds) Resources *Dojo (Coming soon) *Animation Center Category:Ultimo Games Category:Video Games